gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Aufstieg (Episode)
"Der Aufstieg" (im Original: "The Climb") ist die sechste Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alik Sakharov. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 5. Mai 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 23. Juni 2013 auf Sky. Inhalt Familienoberhaupt Tywin Lennister, Großvater des Königs, plant weitreichende strategische Allianzen für seinen Clan: Seine Kinder Cersei und Tyrion sollen das Bündnis mit den Tyrells mit einer Ehe besiegeln. Weder sie noch ihre zukünftigen Gatten sind begeistert. Robb Stark, König des Nordens, muss derweil den Preis abwägen, um sein Bündnis mit dem Hause Frey wiederherzustellen. Und Jon Schnee und seine geliebte Ygritte müssen sich einem gewaltigen Aufstieg stellen. :Text: Sky Handlung Sam, Goldy und ihr Baby machen auf ihrem Weg Richtung der Schwarzen Festung Rast und wärmen sich an einem Lagerfeuer. Sam stellt sich ziemlich ungeschickt beim Feuermachen an, woraus Goldy schließt, dass er hochgeboren ist. Er zeigt ihr eine Pfeilspitze aus Drachenglas, die Grenn auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen gefunden hat. Dann singt er dem Baby ein Gute-Nacht-Lied vor. In Brans kleiner Schar geraten Osha und Meera über das Häuten von Hasen in Streit. Bran hält ihnen vor, dass sie sich nicht enzweien dürfen, sonst schaffen sie es nie zur Mauer. Da fällt Jojen während einer Vision in einen Krampfanfall. Nachdem er aufwacht, erzählt er, dass Jon sich auf der falschen Seite der Mauer befindet, umgeben von Feinden. Tormunds Trupp macht sich bereit, die Mauer zu ersteigen. Jon und Ygritte fürchten sich vor dem Aufstieg, aber Ygritte gesteht, dass sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang davon träumt, die Welt von da oben zu sehen. Sie behauptet, dass Jon in seinem Herzen immer noch eine Krähe ist. Ygritte weiß auch, dass sie für Manke nichts weiter als ein Soldat ist und sehr leicht zu ersetzen. Doch da sie jetzt Jons Frau ist, hat sie in ihm eine Heimat gefunden und fordert von ihm Treue, auch im gemeinsamen Kampf. Das verspricht er ihr. Arya ist immer noch mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner unterwegs und übt Bogenschießen an einer Strohpuppe. Anguy unterrichtet sie dabei. Plötzlich taucht Malisandre und ihre Gefolgschaft auf. Mit dem Spruch „Valar Morghulis“ gibt sie sich als Freund der Bruderschaft zu erkennen. Sie wirft Thoros vor, König Robert nicht zum Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts bekehrt zu haben. Dann lernt sie Beric kennen und kann es nicht fassen, dass Thoros ihn so oft zum Leben wiedererweckt hat. Nach der anderen Seite befragt, erklärt Thoros, dass es dort nur Finsternis gebe. Nun kommt Melisandre zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches: Sie verlangt Gendry für den Herrn des Lichts. Da die Brüder grundsätzlich immer Gold brauchen, wird der junge Schmied einfach an die Priesterin verkauft und in einen Gefängniskarren gesperrt, was ihn sehr entsetzt. Schließlich hat er die Brüder als seine Familie angesehen. Melisandre redet ihm gut zu, indem sie behauptet, er werde Könige aufsteigen und stürzen lassen. Wütend stellt Arya sich der Roten Frau in den Weg. Diese meint, sie würde Dunkelheit in Arya erblicken und prophezeit, sie werden sich wiederbegegnen. Dann verlässt sie die Bruderschaft mit dem gefangenen Gendry. Tormunds Truppe ersteigt unter Strapazen die riesige Eismauer. In Grauenstein ist Theon immer noch an das Kreuz gefesselt und wird von dem Unbekannten gefoltert, der ihn angeblich retten wollte. Dieser Mann verlangt von Theon, er solle erraten, wer er ist, und warum er ihm das antut. Wenn Theon sich irrt, werde ihm der Unbekannte einen Finger abschneiden. Theon vermutet, dass er Torrhen Karstark sei. Leider stimmt das nicht. Und der Grund für die Foltereien ist schlichtweg, dass der Unbekannte daran Spaß hat. Robb verhandelt mit zwei Söhnen von Walder Frey über eine Wiederbelebung ihrer alten Allianz. Deren Vater fordert eine förmliche Entschuldigung, dass Robb den Frey-Töchtern sein Ehegelöbnis gebrochen hat. Überdies will er Harrenhal mit allen Ländereien, und dass Edmure eine seine Töchter heiratet. Dann ziehen sich die Freys zurück, damit Robb, Cat, Schwarzfisch und Edmure über das Angebot nachdenken können. Natürlich widersetzt Edmure sich dem Ansinnen, wird jedoch überredet, da er auf diese Art seinen Patzer an der Steinmühle ausbügeln kann. Außerdem hat Robb ansonsten keine Chance mehr auf einen Sieg in diesem Krieg. Roose Bolton diniert in Harrenhal mit seinen beiden Gefangenen. Er stellt Jamie die Freiheit in Aussicht, als Wiedergutmachung für die Fehler, die Locke gemacht hat. Voraussetzung ist, dass Jamie Tywin erklärt, Bolton trage keine Schuld an seiner Verstümmelung. Jamie freut sich. Der einzige Wermutstropfen: Brienne muss in in der Burg bleiben. Tywin versucht, Olenna von einer Heirat zwischen Cersei und Loras zu überzeugen. Sie winkt ab. Hintergründig spricht er Loras sattsam bekannte Homosexualität an. Olenna kontert mit Cerseis inzestuösem Verhältnis. Schlussendlich droht Tywin damit, Loras in die Königsgarde zu berufen, dann ist es ihm verboten zu heiraten und dem Haus Tyrell Erben zu zeugen. Olenna bescheinigt Tywin, dass er seinem Ruf gerecht wird und gibt sich geschlagen. Tormunds Trupp kämpft sich weiter die Eismauer nach oben. Plötzlich bricht ein riesiger Teil der Mauer weg. Jon und Ygritte stürzen in die Tiefe, nur noch gehalten vom Sicherungsseil. Bevor Orell den Strang kappen kann, erkämpft Jon für sich und Ygritte einen Halt mit seinem Eispickel. Sie setzen den Aufstieg fort. Unbeholfen plaudern Sansa und Loras im Garten des Palastes miteinander. Ganz offensichtlich freut sich Sansa auf ihre Heirat mit Loras, in schöner Unkenntnis seiner Neigungen. Tyrion und Cersei beobachten die beiden. Er wirft ihr vor, diese unseligen Ehearrangements mit ihrer Bespitzelung bewirkt zu haben. Schließlich spricht er sie auf den Mordversuch an, den er während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser überlebt hat. Aus ihrem Schweigen schließt er, Joffrey habe das Attentat befohlen und nicht sie selbst. Shae probiert mit Sansa ein neues Kleid für sie in ihrem Zimmer an. Tyrion kommt hinzu, um Sansa über ihre gemeinsame Vermählung zu informieren. Gern hätte er, dass Shae vorher den Raum verlässt, doch Sansa bestimmt ihr zu bleiben. So muss er beiden Frauen gleichzeitig die schlimme Nachricht überbringen, was ihm offensichtlich viel Unbehagen bereitet. Varys und Baelish treffen sich im Thronsaal. Baelish gibt zu, sich gefreut zu haben, als er Varys’ Plan durchkreuzte, Sansa den Tyrells zu geben. Dann eröffnet er ihm, dass er auch über Ros’ Spitzeldienste für Varys Bescheid wusste. Er hat sie bestraft, indem er sie Joffrey überlassen hat. Dieser hat die arme Ros so lange mit Pfeilen beschossen, bis sie gestorben ist. Völlig verzweifelt über die Nachricht, Tyrion heiraten zu müssen, blickt Sansa Baelish’ Schiff nach, das Königsmund gerade verlässt. Tormunds Trupp ist wohlbehalten oben angekommen. Jon nimmt Ygritte an die Hand und beide genießen den Sonnenuntergang über Westeros. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Lothar Frey *Walder Strom Tode *Ros *Einige unbenannte Wildlinge Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Michelle Fairley als Catelyn Stark *Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Conleth Hill als Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *John Bradley-West als Samwell Tarly Nebendarsteller *Diana Rigg als Olenna Tyrell *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee *Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Richard Dormer als Beric Dondarrion *Mackenzie Crook als Orell *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Clive Russell als Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies als Edmure Tully *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Natalia Tena als Osha *Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Esme Bianco als Ros *Philip McGinley als Anguy *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Tom Brooke als Lothar Frey *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark Galerie 306 Rote Priester.jpg 306 Arya Melisandre.jpg 306 Ros Leichnam.jpg 306 Tormund.png 306 Osha.jpg 306 Tyrion Cersei.jpg 306 Jon Ygritte.jpg 306 Tywin Olenna.jpg 306 Schnellwasser Großer Saal Catelyn Brynden.png 306 Brienne 01.jpg 306 Cersei Tyrion 01.jpg 306 Sansa Shae 01.jpg 306 Varys 01.jpg 306 Tywin 01.jpg 306 Goldy kleiner Sam.jpg 306 Edmure Tully.jpg 306 Schnellwasser Großer Saal.jpg 306 Jaime Bolton.jpg 306 Sansa Shae.jpg 306 Cersei Tyrion.jpg 306 Brienne.jpg 306 Varys.jpg 306 Bran.jpg 306 Tywin.jpg 306 Gendry.jpg 306 Melisandre.jpg 306 Loras Sansa.jpg 306 Meera Jojen.jpg 306 Olenna.jpg 306 Thoros.jpg 306 Sansa.jpg 306 Loras.jpg 306 Robb Catelyn.jpg 306 Robb.jpg 306 Edmure.jpg 306 Brynden.jpg 306 Varys Kleinfinger.jpg 306 Schenkung.png en:The Climb es:El ascenso fr:L'Ascension it:La scalata ja:シーズン3第6話「登壁」 pl:Wspinaczka pt-br:A Escalada ru:Восхождение ro:Urcuşul zh:TV:第三季第六集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden